This invention relates to a teletext signal processing apparatus for processing a teletext signal to produce an image on a display screen.
Teletext has been practiced widely in Europe to display characters or the like on a television display screen and carried out on the premise that the display screen has an aspect ratio of 4:3. Although there is no problem with the use of a television employing a display screen having an aspect ratio of 4:3 specified for the teletext, the displayed image will be elongated in the horizontal direction at 4/3 (=3/4.times.16/9) times. The original length with the use of a wide-screen type television such as a high definition television (HDTV) or the like employing a display screen having an aspect ratio of 16:9 (3/4.times.16/9=4/3). Teletext having an aspect ratio of 16:9 may be practiced in the future. With such teletext, the displayed image will be elongated in the vertical direction.